Lonely In New Technology A Metal Gear Rising Revengeance FanFiction
by maktaekookies
Summary: You, now an age 20 new but regular, undercover, cyborg citizen, had managed to rescue your younger brother, George, from the VR and cyborg enhancement project until you are unexpectedly ambushed by unfamiliar opponents. Scared of how to control your new body ... who will come to your rescue? All Rights Reserved Story and cover created by: maktaekookies
1. Chapter 1

Your POV

my brother and I had just escaped from the cyborg experiments labratory, a place where they've been extracting the organs off innocent children off the streets and using them to create cyborg killing machines. I had followed George and stayed on his tail until he reached the lab, he knew I was there and I was just waiting for that golden opportunity to sweep in and take him away. I didn't stay long enough to see how many other kids were there, it wasn't my problem anyway. I managed to fight off two guards and take one of their blades to fight what was rest to come and slid the sheath at the back of my leather belt, George stayed by my side whilst we were trying to find a way outta this maze. Not much longer afterwards we found a really tight and cramped waste tunnel and I guessed it was the only way out after we searched almost every nook and cranny on that floor. We managed to barely slip through as it was so small, George was able to get through faster and I was very worried when he got out. Who knows what laid ahead? I had no time to think anymore as George screamed and I panicked, I scrambled my way through the dark tunnel and only just got out as I saw two dwarf gekkos and a cyborg just jumping down the tunnel above our head, slicing the two dwarf gekkos in half instantly at almost what seemed like it, the speed of light. I held George protectively in the cold sewage water as the cyborg finished off the gekkos. Three humongous monsters suddenly appeared and I flinched a little at the loud noises they made, I looked at George and he had a smile on his face and before I could react he burst out my grasp and exclaimed

"A ninja?! Cowabunga!" flailing his arms around. I gasped and held his arms down, the 'ninja' turned around and stared at us. He had a metal cyborg jaw with a bottom row of metal teeth, he had a white-ish blond hair at the length just past his ears and nicely but simply swept a little back avoiding from getting in the way of the advanced equipment on his, almost full, cybornetic face. He had a simple black-ish piece of cloth or some sort of fabric over his left eye covering it up. Before I could examine anymore of his body, he spoke up

"What're you...¡Huye! (flee!)" his voice was low and had a slight mechanical sound to it, not very noticeable if you were listening for it. George instantly obeyed his orders and ran to go find cover. I still stayed on the floor, thinking of helping him out, after all, I'm a cyborg too. But you wouldn't really notice I was because most of my mechanical body is hidden underneath my clothes. I drew my blade and stood by the cyborg's side, he instantly gasped a little, he sound a bit angry if you asked me. But he immediately told me to flee

"¡Huye! (flee!)" he yelled making hand gestured which told me to go hide. I hesitated a little but did what he said abandoning his side joining George in his hiding spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

I ran back to the tight sewage pipe where George and I had originally came through and hid in it and watched as the lethal cyborg ninja started to absolutely obliterate the multiple monsters. Me and George watched in complete and utter awe as he finished them off in no time at at all and slid is blade back into his sheath which was attached to his back, I managed to examine more of his cyborg features as he turned, looked and started to walk to us. His entire body was practically made up of advanced cybernetic technology which I had no idea existed and the only area of human skin that could properly be seen was on his face was anything between the top of his forehead to the end of his top lip. He had pretty long metal nails, quite deadly if you asked me and his feet were a peculiar shape, almost like heels, probably to be able to weild his blade with. He was very buff but I didn't want to go into much detail about that, he just saved our lives for gods sake. He continued to approach us, a little concerned but also a bit serious. As he got close, he spoke, still walking

"¿Estás bien? (are you okay?)"

Me and George looked at each other then back to the cyborg in confusion

"Wuh yah say? (What'd you say?)" George said, I'm surprised George wasn't scared of this guy, but I wasn't so sure afterwards as I thought of what he'd already been through these past few hours, must've been hell to be honest. Speaking of people being surprised the cyborg let out a little 'oh' as George spoke. It was kind of weird because it only seemed like the Cyborg was only talking to George, as if I weren't there. He probably couldn't see me so I stepped put the dirty pipe and looked at the cybernetic ninja with a little fear in my eyes. Not sure if it was him I was afraid of or what of happened before but I'm pretty sure he could sense that I was scared. He looked a me with an expressionless look for a couple seconds then converted his attention back to George as he also, stumbled out the pipe.

"We a Guyanese. From Guyana (We are Guyanese. From Guyana)"

George stood by my side and looked at me before he spoke and continued to speak.

"You speak English?"

George took a step forward checking if it was safe or out of curiosity, the cyborg also took a step forward as if he trusted us and spoke too.

"Yeah, I'm from America"

Wow America, I thought to myself. A rich country that's for sure, no wonder this guy is so suited and armoured up, that place is full of expensive stuff. The ninja still continued to talk

"Call me Raiden"

Raiden, the name rolled of the tongue nicely but also stuck there as if I'd never forget it. There was something about that name, I couldn't quite pinpoint my finger on it. George also introduced himself to Raiden.

"Mi name George. Like 'Georgetown' (My name's George. Like 'Georgetown'"

Raiden whispered it to himself once as if testing it before looking to me, my eyes slightly widened as he started to talk

"What about you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Your POV

I stuttered over my words as I spoke my name and became strangely nervous

"U-uh, I'm (Y/N)..."

I said quietly but loud enough for Raiden to hear. He also whispered my name to himself before turning back to George as he started to interrupt our introduction.

"An jus like all dos American president (And just like all those American presidents)" George spoke out, in an almost, sassy tone. Raiden took a step forward is 'heels' tapping against the water covered concrete, creating a small splash.

"... Yeah" Raiden replied looking at us again, he gave a small nod.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked in a serious tone, I became a little nervous.

"Us?" I tilted my head down, looking up at the cyborg. His attention turned towards me again. He nodded

"What are you doing down here" I asked, strongly but still afraid, I crossed my arms earning a raised eyebrow from the half human being. George interrupted me once again

"You loose da map to ninja hideout, ninja man?" George questioned in a joking tone. I gently nudged his small shoulder, he groaned and stared up at me and I whispered 'that's rude'. He rubbed his shoulder before pouting and quietly apologizing. To be honest it looked like Raiden was amused by our bickering. He let out a single chuckle as he metal hand moved to his jaw, making a sort of 'clink' sound before lowering it down again.

"No, I'm looking for bad guys" he replied in an almost playful tone.

"ah, dem skunt in the research lab" George spoke, disgustingly. I grunted alongside his words. Earning Raidens attention. He turned to me. I guess he thought George would be too young to understand what was happening, looking at me for information instead. Raiden hesitantly stepped forwards, slightly bending his legs to become more closer to eye contact with me.

"!... You know about it.. " He asked quietly but enough for both of us to hear.

"I just rescued George from that pile of filth they call a lab" I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, a sigh escaped Raidens throat.

"You're not one of the bad ones are you..?... Raiden?" my expression softened and turned into a more of a pained look. I could hear the electrocution sounds from the dead AIs behind Raiden, I quickly looked.

"nah, I think he ahright" George reassured me, I turned to him and nodded with a little smile before ruffling his hair. I turned to Raiden

"So if you are a cyborg, I'm guessing you know who they are... " I asked seriously.

"Sort of.." he replied quietly but confidently. I whispered his reply to myself a little confused. He turned to George

"What happened to you?"

"Me and sis be livin on da street, beggin for quarta's, den dis freak dressed like mafia say, 'you wanna job?'. Next ting I kno I'm ere in dat skunt lab... " he spoke in an annoyed tone before catching his breath. Raiden looked at me once more.

" I see... "


	4. Chapter 4

Your POV

Raiden wore an almost pained look, mixed with curiosity. He seemed to be very deep in thought as he stared down at the motionless aqua beneath his feet. He glanced up. From me to George he unexpectedly grasped at my brothers frail shoulders in a desperate manner. Keeling slightly, I jolted in my place as an expression of surprise, almost disgust plastered my features as I stared downward at the cybernetic organism crouching before my also surprised, brother.

"George, I need every detail about how you escaped-!"

Raiden eagerly exclaimed in desperation. He weakly shook my brother causing his dainty body to ever so slightly stumble back. He hesitantly nodded in response as Raiden did the same. Raiden kept his firm grip upon my sibling's thinly clothed shoulders. He shifted his gaze upon my now settled profile, it was still difficult to sheild my once surprised look. He released my brother and stood. He crouched to my eye level; reassuringly placed each hand upon my forearm and bicep and tried his best to give a subtle comforting stare, without seeming scary. He still seemed to sense my uneasiness in his sudden presence.

"It's okay, I'll make sure you and your brother see to secured safety. Just trust me and hang in a little longer. I know it's difficult but, your brother desperately needs you and you need to remain strong for him. You are the only one he has, alright?" His sudden words moved me and I gained certain trust. I knew that this journey so far had been difficult on not just me, but my brother too. I had never really put my mind to just how hard this was and his speech had just brought all this emotions I knew were there to more terrorizing measures. I tried to conceal the tears, but it was just so difficult at this present moment. He saw right through my disguise as if it were nothing, as if he'd done this before. As if he'd experienced something like this before, as if someone experienced the same pain as me in the past. I didn't dawdle on the thought for long as streaks of tears poured out from my eyes and trailed their way down to the bottom of my face, I desperately but quickly looked for a source of emotional support and embraced the one before me. Although his body was artificial and immensely firm it comforted me in many ways but one. Unlike any other living organism could ever do. I released steady and subtle sobs. Raiden tensed up and his eyes widened in surprise, as if he'd never experienced this type of physical contact before. Unsure on what to do, he laid a single hand upon my central back and crouched on one knee. I fell on both knees as the sudden change in level left my un-orientated. My sobs quickly turned it wails and Raiden comfortingly tightened his grip as he tried to settle my, loud noises of sadness.

"Just focus on what's important and capture the good times. You're going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay."

...

(sorry if Raiden is immensely OOC-)


End file.
